Deseo Secreto Y Prohibido - AceXLuffy- Lemon
by AnYa-Shinigami
Summary: Una pasion y amor despertados, el problema es que es un amor proibido, sera que sus corazones resistirar guardar tal sentimiento.
1. Deseo secreto y prohibido capi 1

Bueno aqui llegue con mi segundo fic de AceXLuffy, me encanta esta parejita y me guasta la idea de esta hitori espero q les guste y no me esecinen por escribirla jejejeje... sin mas palabrerias...

Deseo Secreto Y Proibido.

_**Capitulo I**_

_(Gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo, su cabello mojado, y sus labios humedos y entre abiertos, cuando deseo hacerlo mio) _

Hermoso dia soleado, un dia perfecto para que dos corazones se confundan al maximo...

- Ya llegue a casa!

Avisaba un chico cabello negro, ojos de igual color, curiosas pecas en la mejillas que lo hacian lucir de una manera u otra lindo, 21 o 22 años tal vez, estudiante universitario, que llegaba a su casa despues de clases...

.

- Aaahh Ace llegaste...- Decia un hombre que al parecer estaba un poco atareado en la cosina (pobresito)...

- Dadan y Luffy?

- No se, creo que salio...

- Ah esta bien, creo que me voy a dar una ducha...

- Esta bien...

El chico pecoso entro a su habitacion, tiro su bolso a la cama, se saco su yersey y camisa, desabotonando su pantalon abrio la puerta del baño de su habitacion, noto que el baño paresia resien usado, penso que a Luffy en su habitacion se la habia vuelto a tapar la tuberia y habia usado su baño antes de salir, en realidad no le molestaba...

Al correr la cortina de la regadera, quedo en shotk al observar que luffy aun se encontraba hay y al parecer no tenia la regadera abierta por que estaba usando el jabon...

Su corazon empezo a latir como loco, al detallar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, lleno de jabon, las gotas de agua resbalando por cada rincon de este, su cabello mojado, sus ojos cerrados, labios ligeramente abiertos y humedos, sus manos que sostenian el resbaloso jabon que deslisa por su cuello, una invitacion total para despertar un deseo proibido...

El chico Luffy (cabello negro, ojos de igual color, una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, unos 19 años), vio que su hermano lo habia encontrado alli, le sonrio y jalo la cortina nuevamente...

- Ah Ace lo siento tube que tomar tu baño prestado ya sabes como es la tuberia del mio, el abuelo dijo que me la repararia mañana, espera un poco que ya salgo...

Abrio la regadera, termino su ducha y salio en tualla, Ace se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama parecia que todabia estaba en una especie de shotk...

Luffy antes de salir...

- Bueno ya termine, toma tu ducha ya que me imagino que ivas a tomar una...

Salio de la habitacion y procedio a vestirse, se puso un jean negro, mientras se ponia su camisa blanca...

-_ (Ace iva a tomar una ducha, y yo ocupe su baño que pena, pero el estaba sin camisa y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados, no habia notado que el tubiera tan buen cuerpo, y me parece que se veia relmente sexy asi, waaaa! que estoy pensando es mi hermano... pero hay que acmitirlo el es muy guapo, tal vez yo al ser su hermano sea asi algun dia, jejejeje...) _

Ace seguia sentado en su cama, ya habia reaccionado pero pensaba y pensaba...

- (_Luffy, nunca pense que fueras tan jodidamente sexy, pueden pensar que estoy loco, pero su cuerpo era tan endemoniadamente erotico, no, no me gustan los hombres pero el es mas sexy que cuelquier mujer que haya visto, su inocencia me llama, su piel se veia tan suave, siento como si sus labios me estubieran invitando a gritos que los probara, si no fuera por que el cerro la cortina no se lo que hubiese hecho... el es mi hermano, el es mi hermano, el es mi hermano, no puedo pensar asi de el, borrate, borrate imagen de mi cabeza... Waaaaa! ya estoy exitado _´´noto que su mienbro estaba respondiendo a las imagenes que se cruzaban por su cabeza´´ _ tengo que resolver esta situacion antes, perdoname Luffy) _

Desliso sus manos hasta ya su muy abultada entrepierna, las imagenes eroticas de su hermano eran inevitables, por que, por que se preguntaba, su cuerpo se sentia caliente, empezo a acariciar su mienbro por encima de su desabotonado pantalon, su respiracion ya se sentia agitada, termino por sacarlo y comensar a acariciarlo, se imaginaba a Luffy soltando ese jabon e invitarlo a tomar una ducha con el, tocar esa piel resbalosa, entrelasar sus manos en aquel mojado cabello, besar y besar desenfrenadamente aquellos labios humedos que lo invitaban, tomarlo por la cintura y acercalo mas a el, que sus cuerpos desnudos se sintieran y compartieran el mismo calor, acariciar cada rincon, bajar besando su cuello, mas abajo lamer sus tetillas y chuparlas creando gemidos en su pequeño hermano, y al final, ponerlo contra la parec y hacerlo completamente suyo...

Ace se vino tocandose el mismo pero pensando en su hemano, su respiracion se hayaba realmente acelerada era como si se hubiese transportado a otro mundo donde solo estubieran el y Luffy...

Voltio por alguna estraña razon hacia su puerta, su corazon se puso a mil al ver que alguien la habia avierto y lo habia estado obserbando, si era Luffy, este tenia la cara totalmente roja y una mirada de verguensa, Ace se apeno demasiado al saber que la persona que lo habia puesto asi de caliente, lo hubiese estado obserbando todo el tiempo y que ademas de eso era su hermano y HOMBRE ademas...

- Ah Luffy Ah cuanto has visto? Ah...

- Yo... yo creo... qu...que... todo...

- (_sera que se dio cuenta, que mi fantasia era con el) _Luffy yo...

Con una sonrisa - A de ser hermosa la chica que te puso asi Ace...

- _(ufs no sabe que fue el, el de mis fantacias) _Si es una ´´persona´´ realmente hermosa...

Luffy sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, Ace se tumba en su cama, siente como si el corazon le fuera a explotar...

- Que es este sentimiento, siempre pense que lo que sentia era un sentimiento sobreprotertor hacia mi hermano pero hoy, se a multiplicado miles de veses, mi corazon quema, mi cuerpo reacciona sin sentido, y el su mirada penosa y tierna, y tan lindo que se veia sonrojado, waaaaa! es tu hermano, es tu hermano, **es tu hermano!...**

Se acurruco en su cama, seguia pensando y pensando...

- Aaaaahhhh mejor me doy una ducha de agua bien fria!

Se desvistio y entro a la ducha, abri la regadera con el agua mas fria...

- Waaaaa! ti ti ti ti ti ti, ¡esta frio!

.

Cerro el grifo tomo el jabon y como una bendita maldicion recordo que ese mismo javon habia recorrido cada rincon del curpo de su pequeño hermano...

Dejandolo inmovil por un segundo, cuando fue a dejar el dichoso javon en su sitio, resbalo...

- Kyyyyaaaa!

Luffy habia salido de su casa caminaba por el parque, su rostro levemente sonrojado...

- (_Si hubiese sabido que me hermano estaba haciendoce ´´un trabajito´´ no hubiese entrado sin avisar hoy han pasado tantas cosas, Ace estaba completamente desnudo, no lo veia asi desde que eramos niños, como pense antes tiene exelente cuerpo, que envidia todos sus musculoa estan bien formados, y su piel es ligeramente bronceada, ah no me avia dado cuenta que lo avia detallado tanto...) _

- Luffy!- gritaba un chico que se acercaba, cabello rizado y nariz larga, vestia jeans azules y una frenela marron-

- Usopp! y los demas?

- Ya estan esperando en el cine, Zoro iva a venir a buscarte pero Nami le dijo que no, por que sabia que se perderia antes de llegar, vamos la pelicula ya va a comenzar y el cine queda a algunas cuadras...

- Bien! las palomitas, las palomitas no pueden faltar las palomitas, y carneeee!...

- Luffy en el cine no hay carne...

- Que?! por que? hay que romper esa regla!

- Oi luffy calmate...

Salen corriendo rumbo a su esperada pelicula...

- Oye Dadan tienes algo de hielo?- saliendo Ace du su habitacion vestido con unas bermudas sin camisa, secandoce el cabello con una tualla y un muy buen moreton en su hombro...

- Que te a pasado?- preguntaba pasandole una bolsa con hielo...

- No preguntes...- levemente sonrojado, voltea el rostro...

- Te habras caido en el baño, por estar pensando en una chica linda jajajajaja- riendo a carcajadas...

- Dadan no bromees que me a dolido...

Termino el dia y por hoy no se volvieron a ver...

***.

A la mañana siguiente... Todos tomaban su desyuno en la mesa, Ace ivitaba a toda costa mirar a Luffy...

- (_Que tendra Ace me a estado evitando toda la mañana_), Ace hoy no tienes clases verdad vamos a salir con mis amigos, ven todos quieres que vengas...

Levandondose de la mesa- not, no puedo tendo que... ah tengo que preparar la tesis...- sale de alli como alma que lleva el diablo...

El abuelo Garp - que tendra este chico siempre le a gustado salir con ustedes-

- No se abuelo...

Garp le da un coscorron a Luffy...

- Ay ay ay ay, Y ESO POR QUE FUE!

- Pequeño mocoso, pensabas irte sin dejar que comparta almenos con uno de mis nietos!

- Pero Ace ya se fue!

- Es diferente el es mayor que tu!..

- NO SE VALE!

Y asi pasaron los dias Ace evitaba estar cerca de luffy mas de lo necesario...

- ( _Ahora no puedo evitar pensar en el, su cuerpo, su piel, su aroma, sus labios y cabello, no puedo estar mucho tiempo con el, me tienta sin darse cuenta, es tan descuidado, sale en tualla por la casa exibiendo su cuerpo, menos mal que ya arreglaron su baño no creo que hubiera podido soportar el hecho que el se bañaba en mi baño, paredes que lo an visto, cada rincon de su piel... lo siento luffy pero es esta la unica manera que encuentro para resistir este deseo que me calcome por dentro... Se que no somos hermanos de sangre pero eres mi hermano despues de todo, y somos dos hombres, debo, debo, estar al margen, pero esto que siento es un amor que jamas sera correspondido y es un deseo secreto y proibido_)

Seguieron pasando los dias y se combirtieron en meses, cuando se dieron cuenta ya avia pasado un año...

Un año despues...

Luffy se encontraba en la universidad...

- Hey luffy, esta noche en tu casa no?

- Si, hoy estoy cumpliendo 20 años y lo voy a celebrar con mi familia y amigos, tienen que ir...

- Claro y mi regalo sera el pastel, he estado preparando una exelente receta de una de frambuesa e higos- decia el chico de cejas rizadas...

- todos nosotros colaboraremos, con el resto de la comida y bebida aunque mis berries se gastaran aun me duele...- mencionaba la peli anaranjada.

- Ya te salio tu lado de arpia avariciosa...- comentaba el peli verde.

- esto va a esta superrrrrrrr!- el chico acuerpado cabello azul, que milagrosamente llevaba pantalones ya que los odia...

- Yohohohohoho y yo obviamente con la musica- desia el escandaloso y educado Brooke.

- Estoy tan emocionado, fiesta, fiesta!- decia el pequeño Chooper. (N/A: no me pregunten que ase un pequeño reno en una universidad XD, asi estudiando medicina!)

- y tu Robin?- preguntaba el peli verde...

- Yo, bueno los voy a organizar a todos ustedes, si no sera un verdadero desastre...

- Esa es mi Robin_Chwan!- gritaba emocionado el cejas risadas...

- Cierto robin es la mas indicada- decia el nariz larga...

- Luffy me imagino que invitaras a Hankot...

- Si ya la invite esta mañana...

- Eso picaron...- desia el pili azul dandole con el codo...

- Como habra hecho Luffy para conseguirse semejante monumento de mujer... - comentaba el cejas risadas...

- ni idea, ni idea...

- Luffy y tu hermano Ace estara?...

- creo que si, pero aunque no se ase tiempo que ya no trata tanto conmigo, debe ser que se la pasa muy ocupado con sus estudios y la tesis...

- aaahhahhh!- en coro.

Llego la noche la reunion era pequeña pero muy animada solo los amigos mas sercanos y familia...

-toc, toc- tocan la puerta...

.Luffy va a abrir- Hola pense que no ivas a venir Hankot.

- como no iva a venir si es tu cumpleaños Luffy- desia sonrojada la hermosa chica cabello negro, con un lindo vestido rojo...

- pasa!... - Ella pasa todos la ven y por supuesta la familia de Luffy estaba curiosa al ver a la chica que nunca habian visto, incluyendo a Ace...

-(_ Que linda chica sera una nueva amiga de Luffy?_) se preguntaba el pecoso.

Luffy la tomo de la mano - Bueno todos quiero presentailes oficialmente a mi novia...-

Ace tenia un plato de vidrio en sus manos el cual dejo caer por la sorpresa, partiendoce en miles de pedasos, al igual que inevitablemente su corazon...

Continuara!...

Waaaaaa! me parte el corazon Ace Que cosas, pobresito, espero que les halla gustado, comenten xfa que eso le sube el animo a cualquier escritor XD, el proximo capi si Dios quiere lo publicare en 3 dias... Gracias por leer se les quiere...

Sayo! MIAU MIAU!


	2. Deseo secreto y prohibido capi 2

Shinigami Anya presente y aqui les traigo el segundo Capi de la historia, Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo II

El plato roto en muchos pedazos habia llamado la atencion de todos, volteando a ver que ocurria...

- Ah se me a caido por error por favor no se molesten yo lo limpio, sigan con la fiesta- Ace sonrio gentilmente, pero levemente se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada, se hagacho y limpio todo el desastre...

Nadie lo noto pero por su mejilla rodo una escurridiza lagrima, salio lo mas rapido posible del lugar, llendo al patio pero sin antes haber llebado una botella de Brandi que habia tomado, en ese lugar habia un arbol, se sento en el suelo a la orilla de este, destapo la botella y tomo un gran trago seco, las lagrimas lograron salir libremente eran muchas, muchas, muchas lagrimas, rapidamente el contenido de aquella botella se desaparecio...

- (_Como me duele, el pecho, sabia que este dia llegaria pense estar preparado pero no es cierto, te amo, te amo luffy, como te amo, se que seras feliz con esa bella mujer pero de todas maneras me duele tanto, soy un enfermo enamorarme asi de mi hermano y que es hombre, este tiempo tratando de borrar este sentimiento alejandolo de mi pèro a cresido mas, puchaladas continuas es lo que puedo sentir en mi corazon, por que el amor es tan malditamente perro... Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto_).

Lloraba inconsolablemente el dolor no lo dejaba ni por un segundo, agacho la cabeza, dejando caer las lagrimas al suelo...

La botella no fue suficiente, quedo vacia, se levanto tomo el valor y el coraje...

- ( _Aunque yo te ame como, te amo mi amor jamas sera correspondido y como tu hermano mayor, me alegrare por ti y siempre estare alli para, apoyarte, asi que tengo que ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza fria...)_

Se dirigio al baño tratando de no ser visto, ya que en ese momento su rostro lo desia todo... Se miro al espejo, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos algo inchados, los limpio, abrio el grifo, lavo su rostro, tratando de borrar aquella triste expresion, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en que al menos Luffy seria feliz y para el eso estaba bien... Salio de este, puso su mejor semblante y se dirigio con los demas...

Al entrar a la sala todos festejaban al son de la musica de Brooke, bailando muy animados, Luffy se reia a carcajadas de las estupidas imitaciones de Usopp, y Hankot agarrada de gancho con este, muy sonrojada reia...

- (_Al menos es muy hermosa y no parese mala persona_) - Pensaba con una sonrisa algo triste...

- Onii-Chan baila con nosotros...- Gritaron Nami y Franky...

- No gracias, estoy bien asi...- Halo una silla, se sirvio una copa de vino, se sienta y trata de mantener la calma y un buen semblante...

Pasaron las horas, todos estaban felices, pero con algunos tragos encima...

- Chicos yo creo que ya debe ir siendo hora de terminar la fiesta, los chicos se pueden ir pero las chicas no es bueno que anden borrachas por hay- Decia Garp en tono preocupado...

- Por mi no se preocupe señor, mi padre me vendra a buscar tengo que madrugar mañana... - Comento Hankot...

- Bueno las dos señoritas que faltan se quedaran aqui, dormiran en la habitacion de Luffy, tu Luffy dormiras en la habitacion de Ace esta noche- Señalando a ambos...

Ace se atraganto un poco con la copa de vino que estaba tomando en ese momento, que era una de tantas que ya habia tomado... Luffy no le presto importancia y siguio bailando con Usopp graciosamente...

Todos se fueron, Nami y Robin se acomodaron en la habitacion de Luffy, En la habitacion de Ace...

- Toma - Ace le avienta una almohada a Luffy, quien iva a dormir en un colchon en el suelo...

Ace evitaba observar a Luffy, ya se le avia pasado un poco la borrachera, antes se avia tomado una gran taza de cafe, ya que era consiente de que si seguia en ese estado, no sabria que haria...

Se acosto en su cama, tardo un rato en dormirse, por obvias razones, que al contrario de luffy apenas toco colchon se quedo dormido...

Paso aproximadamente una hora, Luffy desperto...

-Kya que frio, sera que...- Se levanto y observo la comoda, caliente y mullida cama de Ace, este se encontraba dandole la espalda...

- No creo que le moleste...- Se acerco a dicha cama y se acosto en ella, acorrucandose, inconscientemente en la espalda de su hermano...

Ace dormido, sintio la molestia en su espalda, buscando acomodarse se dio vuelta y como si fuera una almohada lo abrazo, Luffy no le dio importancia y emitio una pequeña risita, subio la cabeza para ver el rostro de su dormido hermano mayor, Ace lo abrazo mas fuerte...

-Luffy - dijo el pecoso entre sueños...

Luffy reia internamente, para no despertarlo, Ace deslizo su mano hasta la cabeza de luffy y lo beso... Si lo beso, al poner la mano en la cabeza del chico la aserco hasta el, y junto sus labios con los de este en un tierno y fugaz beso, Luffy no salia de su asombro estaba rojo como una manzana, rojo y dulce, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, reacciono de esta manera, se levanto inmediatamente...

- ( _Me ha besado_)- pensaba mientras tocaba sus labios...

Ace fruncio el ceño y abrazo una de sus almohada, seguia aun dormido...

Luffy se volvio a acostar en su colchon acurrucandose, abrazando sus piernas en posicion fetal...

- ( _Sus labios son tan suaves y tibios, ligeramente humedos, sus manos me abrazaban tan Tiernamente, nunca avia recibido un beso como este, tan dulce y tierno, mi corazon esta muy acelerado, mi rostro me quema, que es esto, por que me siento asi, siento un malestar en mi estomago, sera hambre?, no esto es diferente, se siente como ¿mariposas?... Debo estar tomado todavia, por que, por que me beso, tengo un deseo extraño, no, no puede ser, ¿quiero volver a sentirlos otra vez?)..._

Luffy no podia dejar de pensar, su corazon latia muy fuerte paresia que se le iva a salir del pecho...

- ( _Por que me habra besado, ahora por su culpa no puedo dormir, a de estar soñando con alguna chica linda y me ha besado por error, solo me beso por que estaba dormido, si uviese estado consiente jamas me hubiese besado a su hermano menor, debe tener montones de chicas esperando que las bese por que el querria besarme a mi, a de ser hermosa, como aquella vez ´´ debio ser presiosa para ponerlo asi´´ aquella vez que lo vi era la primera vez desde que eramos niños que lo veia desnudo, y nunca en esa posicion, se veia realmente sexy, esa vez no pude evitar sonrojarme, me dio verguenza interumpirlo, ahora que lo pienso siempre me parecio algo guapo... WAAAAAA! kya kya kya, que estoy pensando esto no viene al caso, solo fue un error, solo un error...) _

A la mañana siguiente...

Ace desperto, se asomo y vio que Luffy ya se avia levantado, se volvio a recostar en su cama, recordo todo lo de la noche pasada, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar...

- (_ Es cierto el, ya tiene a alguien a quien amar, que estupido lloron e resultado ser, pero prefiero llorar, para asi algun dia superar este sentimiento, y poder volver a verlo como lo que, es mi hermano...)_

Sus lagrimas se detubieron de golpe, su corazon latia intensamente...

- (_ Ahora que lo recuerdo tube un maldito y hermoso sueño, se sintio tan real *lagrimas escapando de nuevo* alli lo abraze, y pude besar sus labios, eran tan dulces su cuerpo estaba algo frio solo queria darle calor, por que mi mente me ase tan mala jugada en este momento, cuando mi corazon duele tanto, otras veses avia soñado que lo tenia, pero fue tan diferente esta vez senti que fue real...)_

Luffy se encontraba caminando por la calle, usaba una franela y bermudas...

- Oi Luffy- gritaba animadamente un chico cabello morado claro y con unos lentes especiales en su frente...

- Hola Cobi...- Dijo desanimadamente, tenia una cara de pocos amigos, unas ojeras enormes, y un muy mal genio.

- Que te paso, por que esa cara- Reia el chico...

- No dormi en toda la noche.

- Ven te invito un cafe, asi te animas un poco.

En la cafeteria...

- Bueno cuenta, que no te a dejado dormir- Tomando su taza de cafe.

- Ah pase toda la noche pensando- Resicnado, apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

- Me imagino que pensando en tu novia, me Comento Zoro que es muy hermosa, como hisiste para conquistar una asi.

- En realidad no, eran otras cosas, ademas yo no la conquiste, la conoci atraves de unas amigas, ase un mes me confeso sus sentimientos asia mi, me parecio bien pero si te soy sincero, considero que lo que siento por ella no es amor es mas bien un cariño de amigos.

- Si no la quieres como una novia por que estas con ella, no crees que lastimaras sus sentimientos si sigues llevando su relacion mas lejos, si de verdad le tienes cariño dudo mucho que la quieras ver sufrir, y ademas por tu culpa, mejor temprano que tarde.

- La llamare, y le dire lo que siento...

- NI SE TE OCURRA HABLARLE ALGO RELACIONADO CON ESTO POR EL TELEFONO!

- Pero...

- Nada si de verdad la quieres como una amiga, como amigo almenos ten algo de tacto...

- Lo are...

Luffy cito a Hankot, en un bello parque, sentados en una banca...

- Hankot yo...

- Ya se lo que vas a desir - Dijo en tono algo triste...

- Yo...

- Luffy yo te quiero, pero no me gusta estar mendigando amor, se que no me quieres como yo a ti ya que en realidad, nisiquiera has intentado tocarme y no es que quiera que se anden aprovechando de mi ni nada pero tu ya eres un caso extremo, eso me desia claramente que en realidad como pareja tu no me ves, al principio me negue aceptarlo, ya que estoy un poquitin acostumbrada que los hombres se mueran por mi, eso fue mayormente lo que me atrajo de ti, sin embargo descubri que quiero a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y como soy...- desia algo triste.

- Yo te quiero mas que nada como una amiga y se que as estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas y te lo agradesco... - respondio conmobido.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, esta mañana y chico me confeso sus sentimientos me dijo que me amaba, pienso que seria bueno darle una oportunidad...

- Estamos terminando y ya tienes novio?!

- Jajajaja hay Luffy en que epoca vives...

Luffy quedo apasmado y muy asombrado, realmente no esperaba esa situacion...

- QUEEEEEEEE!, terminaron?!- Gritaron todos en coro.

Se encontraban en la tarde, en un descanso de las clases universitarias.

- Si terminamos... - Comentaba Luffy.

- Como has podido terminar con la presiosa Hankot_Chwaan!- gritaba Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos...

- Basicamente le iva a desir que no la amo, ella adivino todo bla, bla, bla, al final ella tiene novio nuevo...

- Novio nuevo?- Desia la peli anaranjada.

Todos estaban perplejos por lo que avia pasado, anoche estaban super amorosos y hoy... Sus nakamas no salian del asombro, pasaron el resto del descanso, preguntandole a luffy cosas sin sentido sobre el tema...

- Ya! - Dijo Luffy ya algo fastidiado... Se levanto y se fue a su hogar...

Luffy se hallaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, viendo como Dadan cocinaba...

Con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, apoyada tenia la cabeza en ellos, su mirada se encontraba completamente perdida...

- En que piensas Luffy?, te veo algo distraido, mas de lo normal, generalmente estas muy pendiente cuando cocino, jajaja... - Decia Dadan sacandole conversacion a luffy quien se hayaba realmente distraido...

- Ah No es nada...- Respondio este, algo resignado...

- Bueno lo que tu digas...- Decia mientras batia una claras de huevo en un tazon.

-( _Esto es algo, realmente confuzo, de ayer a hoy han cambiado tantas cosas... * _por su mente cruzo nuevamente, aquel beso, su cara se puso roja_* Olvidate de eso, solo fue un tonto error, solo un error)- _Pensaba sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado...

- Y ahora que tienes, por que sacudes la cabeza asi, y estas completamente rojo, no te sentiras mal?- Daban preguntaba poniendo su mano en la frente del pequeño...

-Dadan no es nada, no me siento mal- Dijo en tono de puchero...

- Bueno esta bien, te dejo trankilo.

Crack... El sonido de una puerta cerrandose...

- Ya llegue a casa! - La voz de Ace se escucho por todo el lugar...

Tuntun, tuntun... El corazon de Luffy comenzo a latir fuerte y rapido...

Ace paso por la cosina, abrio el refri y saco una cerveza, cerro la puerta de este y se voltio y observo a luffy quien estaba sentado en la mesa...

Sin querer su expresion se volvio algo triste, Luffy estaba rojo, estar pensando en lo que ocurrio y que tal persona se aparezca de repente ase que tu alma se quiera escapar de tu cuerpo, eso es lo que Luffy sintio en ese momento, al notar la mirada triste de Ace, que en ese instante tambien tenia un aire frio, lo que hizo que un muy mal malestar recorriera su cuerpo...

- (_ No me mires asi, me ases sentir mal, por alguna extraña razon, por que ya no eres mi alegre hermano de siempre, que siempre estaba junto a mi, no lo avia notado pero durante este tiempo me has hecho falta, debes estar realmente ocupado con tus estudios, _*imagen del beso* _y yo por que demonios sigo pensando en eso, no tiene nada que ver!, pero lo que es cierto quiero a mi hermano de vuelta...)- _El rostro de Luffy mostraba una expresion nostalgica...

- Me voy- Dijo en tono algo frio Ace... Saliendo de la Cocina...

- Espera...- Luffy se levanto y tomo del brazo a su hermano.

Ace sintio una puntada en todo el pecho, cerro los ojos por un momento, y sonrio forzadamente...

- Luffy estoy un poco ocupado... (_No puedo tenerte cerca en este momento, siento que voy a colatzar de un instante a otro...)._

- Necesito hablar contigo, no quiero que me sigas sonriendo forzadamente, quiero a mi hermano devuelta...- Le dijo luffy con una expresion muy triste en el rostro...

- Pero que dices, soy el de siempre, solo e estado algo ocupado...- Soltandose asi del agarre del pequeño y volviendo a sonreir forzadamente...

- Bueno esta bien- Bajando la cabeza con una expresion muy triste...

Ace camino hasta su cuarto dejando a Luffy alli parado...

Se hizo de noche, todos se dispusieron a dormir, Luffy no podia dormir al igual que la noche anterior, Pasaron las horas, daba vueltas en su cama, estaba completamente inquieto...

- Ace ya estara dormido?, anoche... yo no se que aser...

Se levanto de su cama, salio de su habitacion, dirigiendose a la habitacion de su hermano mayor, se detubo por un momento en la puerta de este, reconsiderando cual era la razon de que estubiera alli, abrio suavemente la puerta para no despertarlo, la volvio a cerrar a sus espaldas, se acerco a urtadillas a la cama de este, Ace estaba de lado completamente dormido, tenia gran parte de su cabello en la cara, Luffy sonrio, se acerco a el y suavemente aparto los mechones de cabello que ocultan su rostro, este sintio la molestia y se voltio boca arriba, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos...

Luffy lo observo por un segundo, su corazon palpitaba realmente fuerte...

- ( _Se podria decir que estoy aqui por que quiero sentirlos otra vez...)_

Se acerco lentamente y unio sus labios con los de este nuevamente en un fugaz y tierno beso... se aparto y callo al suelo, su cara estaba completamente rojo carmin y tocando sus labios...

- ( _lo...lo...lo hi...ce lo... bese... nuevamente... pero sus labios son tan suaves_)

Salio rapidamente cuidando no despertarlo... Ahora si pudo dormir toda la noche...

Hizo eso todas las noches volviendose algo indispensable para dormir, Causandole sin querer una tortura psicologica para Ace, Quien creia que era un sueño que se repetia inpediendole olvidar el inmenzo amor que siente por su hermano menor...

Dias despues...

Ace tomo su celular y llamo a su amigo...

- ALO Marco?

- Si, soy yo que cuentas Ace?

- Amigo necesito un trago, esta noche en el bar de siempre...

- Ok nos vemos...

Ace entro a un bar muy moderno buen ambiente, vestia pantalos kakis y camisa negra... Diviso a su amigo sentado en la barra, hombre cabello ribio y personalidad agradable, vestia Jeans azules y camisa azul marino, este se encontraba hablando con la dueña del local Makino quien le servia un trago...

- Hey Marco, Makino!

- Hola como estas Ace no te veia ase tiempo- Saludaba alegremente la chica...

- Ja! como no lo ves todos los dias en clases te alegras de verlo- Dijo Marco en tono de burla...

Ace le da un pequeño capote por la cabeza, y toma asiento a su lado...

- No te burles.

- Y cuentame por que esa cara?

- Es solo... Ah te contare ya que si no me desahogo voy a explotar...

- Desenbucha pues...

- He estado enamorado por mucho tiempo de una persona, y ase unos dias me entere que tiene pareja, me siento destrozado, pero se que es lo mejor, trato de olvidar este sentimiento, pero ultimamente e tenido ese sueño constantemente, no me deja vivir trankilo, sueño que beso a esa persona, ya lo habia soñado antes pero esta vez es diferente, lo siento tan real- Contaba con semblante muy triste...

- Que pena por ti Ace, un amor no correspondido es tan triste...- Desia conmobida Makino...

- Amigo lo unico que puedo desir es que algun dia llegara alguien que te quiera, y es normal que sueñes con esa persona de esa manera, ya que la amas de esa manera, pronto pasara te lo aseguro...- Dijo Marco dandole palmadas en la espalda...

- Gracias...

Tomaron algunos tragos, pero en realidad Ace no tomo casi nada, no tenia mucho animo, pero si le cayo un poco bien la salida, y el consuelo de sus amigos...

Luffy no sabia que su hermano habia salido, Ace llego a la casa poco mas de la media noche, estaba completamente sobrio, paso a su habitacion cuidando de no hacer ruido, se quito su camisa y la tiro en algun rincon, desabrocho sus pantalones, y se metio a su cama, para dormir algo, pasaron no menos de 15 minutos ya se estaba quedando dormido...

Luffy entro suavemente a la habitacion de Ace como venia asiendo ase dias, sin aser ni un ruido, se acerco a la cama de este, lo miro unos pocos segundos volviendose sus mejillas coloradas, acerco su rostro al de Ace y unio sus labios en un dulce beso...

Ace abrio los ojos de golpe, encontrandose que el amor de su vida su hermano, lo estaba besando, Luffy se aparto de el, tapando su boca, se encontraba completamente rojo...

- A...Ace ...y...yo lo... si...ento...- Desia muy avergonzado esperando un regaño o isulto por parte de Ace.

Ace lo vio y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se levanto de su cama y abrazo fuertemente a Luffy contra su pecho...

- Dime, dime que no es un sueño...- Aun rodando lagrimas por sus mejillas...

- Ace yo...- Dijo muy apenado y triste, tenia miedo de lo que su hermano podria pensar...

Ace separo un poco a Luffy lo tomo por el menton, subio su rostro y unio nuevamente sus labios, Luffy abrio los ojos como platos, no salia de su asombro pero luego se dejo llevar por los labios que lo besaban en ese momento, correspondiendo a aquel beso que los unia a los dos en ese instante...

- ( _No se como, ni cuando mi corazon comenzo a latir de amor por ti_)- Pensaba Luffy mientras besaba aquellos labios que provaba mientras todos dormian...

Continuara!...

Kya Kya Kya! *pegando brinquitos* estoy mas que enamorada de ellos, los amo!...

Ah no creen que Ace tiene un poquitin el sueño pesado jejeje...

Espero les haya gustado este capi... Se les agradece enormemente si comentan!

Sayo! MIAU MIAU!


	3. Deseo secreto y prohibido capi 3

Ya llegue, ya llegue! *saltando* aquí esta el capi 3 disfrútenlo!

Capitulo III

Ace beso aquella boca que por tanto tiempo anhelo, lento disfruto aquellos labios tímidos que se dejaban guiar... Ace rompiendo suavemente aquel beso, miro los ojos de Luffy que brillaban un poco con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, sus mejillas coloradas completamente, sus labios húmedos... Acaricio su mejilla, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, sentía que no podría aguantar tal sentimiento dentro, era aquella la persona a la cual el amaba como un loco, estaba allí y pudo besarlo, cosa que ni en sus sueños mas raros imagino posible...

- Te amo...- Dijo Ace en un suave susurro...

Luffy estaba asombrado "¿me ama?" pensó, se detuvo un momento a observar la mirada de Ace que en ese momento solo transmitía una sensación de amor y paz... Su corazón latía muy fuerte, su cuerpo quemaba que era aquello una sensación muy extraña para el recorría su cuerpo, pero no era mala al contrario lo hacia sentir muy feliz...

- (Sera que esto que estoy sintiendo es ¿amor?)...- Se abrazo a su hermano mayor acurrucándose en su pecho...

- Yo... No se... Por que... Lo hacia... Pero... Des...de mi cumpleaños sen...tia la necesidad de... probar tus labios que... la primera vez los probé por error... - Dijo Luffy de manera entrecortada y temblorosa...

Ace se sorprendido ante tal afirmación, lo abrazo fuerte nuevamente, su pecho quemaba...

-No era un sueño, eras tu...- Dijo Ace en tono tierno y suave...

- Yo, Ace no me odies...- Luffy algo preocupado, con los ojos un poco llorosos...

- He estado enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo, sabia que tenia que borrar este amor, pero soñaba contigo noche tras noche, que probaba tus labios y podía tenerte cerca de mi...- Dijo tocando los labios de Luffy ligeramente con sus dedos.

- Pense que te fastidiaba tenerme cerca, has estado evitándome... - Triste y escapándosele algunas lagrimas.

- Solo lo hacia por que tenerte cerca era una tortura, un castigo, tan cerca y tan lejos...

Luffy sonrió tiernamente - Yo estoy aquí para ti...

El mayor detallo a este con su mirada, dulcemente se acerco a el, dio un ligero beso en su cuello y en un susurro "Déjame tenerte"...

Luffy suspiro sonrojado...

Los dos en la cama, se besaban, Ace había desabotonado la camisa de pijama que este llevaba, acariciaba la suave piel de su pecho, apretando ligeramente las tetillas de luffy, causándole gemidos, que eran ahogados por los besos proporcionados...

- (_Sus manos me tocan, pierdo mi fuerza, sucumbo ante sus caricias, mi corazón palpita muy rápido, mi cuerpo quema..._)- Sintiendo las caricias, suspirando...

- (Como_ te deseo, quiero hacerte mío, quiero tenerte...)- _pensaba Ace mientras, lamia y besaba el cuello de Luffy, asiéndolo gemir mas seguidamente, este se aferraba a la espalda de su hermano mayor...

Despojo a Luffy de sus últimas ropas, al hacerlo se quedo un momento observando a este, mordiéndose el labio, Ace se hallaba muy caliente, Luffy desnudo a su merced con la mirada algo llorosa, mejillas rojas, piel ligeramente sudada y respiración agitada...

- Que cuerpo tan erótico y lascivo tienes, me pone muy caliente Luffy- Lamiendo sus dedos, tres de ellos...

Abrió las piernas de Luffy, este se estremeció...

-Ace espe... Ah! - El menor soltó un fuerte gemido, causado al sentir la lengua de su hermano en la punta de su miembro...

Ace lamia, el miembro de Luffy mientras que con sus manos, atrajo las caderas de este mas cerca, acaricio sus nalgas, las abrió un poco e introdujo uno de sus dedos, Luffy arqueo la espalda y soltó un leve gemido de dolor, pero en realidad ese dolor fue completamente opacado gracias a la boca de Ace que se trago entero el miembro del chico, metiéndolo y sacándolo hábilmente, jugando con el y su lengua, con la otra mano acariciaba las piernas de el menor y parte de su abdomen...

- ah! . ... ah! ah!... ah! aahh!... ah! ah!... ahh!, Ace, ah! pa...ra esto es ah! - Gemidos que resonaban en la habitación...

Luffy creía que se iba a volver loco tantas sensaciones extrañas, pero muy placenteras, su cuerpo ardía en deseo... Ace ya había metido los tres dedos en la estrecha entrada, y los movía rítmicamente al compas de su boca...

- aaaaahhh! - un gran gemido, se escucho, luffy se vino en la boca de su hermano, este se aparto un poco, trago lo que pudo, lo que se escapo lo limpio con sus dedos, los cuales lamio de una manera muy erótica, haciendo al menor suspirar...

- Te deseo...- Dijo en un tono sensual, se saco los pantalones que ya llevaba ya desabrochados, los tiro no se donde, se despojo de su ultima pieza de ropa, quedando desnudo a la vista de Luffy...

- ah! (_Como pensé antes, Ace es muy sexy siempre lo había creído, pero esto es muy abrumador es realmente sexy, quiero, quiero sentir...lo...)- _Luffy se hallaba muy rojo y se estremeció un poco...

Por su cuerpo sintió recorrer un escalofrió al sentir como el gran miembro de pecoso rosaba su entrada...

- ah! es muy... gran...de me va a do...ler... - Decía en tono entre excitado y preocupado...

- (_Que lindo!) _No te preocupes, tendré cuidado ah... solo siénteme...- Se acerco a Luffy y lo beso, sus labios encajaban a la perfección un beso pasional e intenso que demostraba como se deseaban, Ace saboreaba la boca de este, buscaba la de Luffy y comienzan a entrelazarlas, danza prohibida que estaban probando...

Posiciono su miembro fusto en la entrada, dejo de besarlo y miro sus ojos, su boca podría estar diciendo * No, para, detente* pero sus ojos gritaban con locura, lo excitado que estaba y cuanto lo deseaba...

Volvió a besarlo, y empujo, ahogando el grito de dolor en el desenfrenado beso...

- Nhgmmmm! - Fue lo único que se escucho, Luffy derramaba lagrimas...

Comenzó a moverse lento para no lastimarlo, dejaron de besarse en busca de aire...

- Estas bien?- pregunto suavemente, no recibió respuesta solo un leve gemido ahogado, lamio su oreja y beso su cuello...

Siguió con el ritmo por unos segundos, pero ya no podía mas, tenerlo a su disposición tanto tiempo reprimiéndose, las estocadas fueron las seguidas y la fuerza fue aumentando...

- AH! AAAHH! NGMMM AAHH! AH!... - Fuertes gemidos que parecían ya gritos, salían de la boquita de Luffy...

- (Creerán_ que estoy loco, pero sus gemidos me enloquecen_)...

Luffy apretó sus caderas, arqueando su espalda, y aferrándose a Ace, aprisionando deliciosamente el miembro del mayor, el ritmo era muy rápido e intenso, sus reparaciones eran aceleradas...

Una punzada de placer se propago por el cuerpo del pequeño, Ace había encontrado el lugar donde Luffy enloquecía en lujuria...

- Ah! Qu..e! Ah! - Luffy estaba llegando Al cielo junto con su hermano mayor, claro que Al principio le dolió Como el demonio, ya que Ace esta bien dotado, pero se sentía en la gloria, cada vez que el pecoso llegaba a esa parte, una oleada de placer se expandía...

Ace estaba pasándolo riquísimo, el interior de Luffy tan estrecho, y caliente ah!...

El mayor dirigió su mano hasta el miembro de Luffy acariciando en toda su extensión, este, gemía, gritaba y se mordía los labios, la mejor parte el clímax estaba cerca, Ace lamia el pecho de Luffy, su cuello y orejas...

Estaba cerca muy cerca, Ace desidia besar a Luffy, besos apasionados...

- Ngmmm! - Se escucho al venirse los dos, Ace dentro de Luffy y este en su abdomen...

Ace besaba y lamia tiernamente las mejillas de su pequeño hermano, Luffy jadeaba al sentirse tan lleno de la caliente esencia de este, Ace saco su miembro lentamente, se acostó a un lado de Luffy abrazándolo, y con su mano acariciaba las caderas y abdomen de este, tiernas, caricias que esparcían la esencia de Luffy que al venirse avía quedado allí, acerco su boca a las caderas y beso y lamio esa parte...

- ah! Ace hoy no, otra vez no... Ah!... - Dijo un poco apenado y avergonzado, con sus ojos muy llorosos y mejillas teñidas de un lindo color carmín...

- Tranquilo se que fue tu primera vez, así que no are nada, solo déjame consentirte y amarte... - Dijo en tono suave, tierno y lleno de amor...

- si... - su corazón no paraba de latir fuerte, si seguía así moriría de amor, por que eso es lo que sentía ¡amor!...

A la mañana siguiente, los calidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama, abrazados y entrelazados...

El mayor desperto, una calida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al recordar tan hermosa noche, y su alegria cresia al observar a Luffy acurrucado en su pecho " _Que lindo_" penso, aparto el cabello de la frente de este, dandole un tierno beso alli, Luffy desperto, al ver que estaba abrazado contra el pecho de su hermano, recordo todo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, subio su rostro, vio la tierna sonrisa que en el rostro de Ace se dibujaba, su corazon se acelero mucho, y lo que hizo fue aferrarse mas a el, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el pecho de este...

Ace cuando vio a luffy asi de tierno, no podia dejar que su corazon latiera tan fuerte...

- Lo sientes verdad?, mi corazon late asi, por que te amo... - Luffy al escuchar tales palabras se percato que podia escuchar sus latidos, fuertes y rapidos, sentia que en cualquier momento se le iva a salir el alma, por el sentimiento tan intenso que esto le causo...

- Que hora sera? - se pregunto Ace, ya que ese dia tenia revicion de tesis por la mañana...

Este estiro el brazo hasta la mesita de noche donde se encontraba su celular...

- Ah! - Exclamo al ver que eran las 7:45 y su revision era a las 8:00.

- Que pasa? - pregunto Luffy algo preocupado...

- Es que es un poco tarde, lo siento me tengo que ir...

- Entiendo... - Dijo Luffy un poco triste y con un poco de sentimiento de culpa...

Ace sientio un poco de lastima por la carita triste de este, que por cierto a su parecer era muy tierna, todo lo que hizo fue alarlo por el menton y darle un beso, Luffy se sonrojo pero le alegro y sonrio, dejando asi tranquilo a Ace...

Ace se apresura a vestirse, se puso ropa interior limpia pantalones negros y camisa a rayas blancas y azules...

- Tenia que estar a las 8:00 haya y ya son las 7:55... - Dijo volviendo a ver su celular, terminando de abotonar su camisa...

- ( _Las 8, me suena eso, las 8:00_), *reacciono* Waaaaa! A las 8:30 tengo reunion con mi nuevo tutor de tesis!, tenia que llegar temprano, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresion de mi!- Dijo levantandose de un tiron de la cama, halando una sabana para cubrirse, a lo que intento pararse sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada, callendose al suelo, sus caderas dolian y no reaccionaban sus piernas, en el cundio el panico...

Ace se apresuro a socorrerlo y le extendio la mano, Luffy tenia cara de susto y tristeza...

- Yo lo siento, creo que es mi culpa... - Dijo Ace realmente apenado...

- Tu culpa? - *analizando - entendiendo* Luffy se sonrojo se puso rojo como un tomate, al recordar las lujuriosas embestidas de la noche anterior, se sentia avergonzado y enojado...

- FUE TU CULPA, ME DUELE COMO EL DEMONIO!- gritaba Luffy mientras era alzado por Ace al estilo princesa...

- Ya dije que lo siento, perdoname pero es que eras tan lindo y erotico, que no pude contenerme, no me odies...- Alegaba Este con una m

irada sincera y sensual, cosa que hizo que el pequeÃ±o volteara el rostro ocultando su sonrojo...

- Nunca podria odiarte...- Dijo nerviosamente, cosa que hizo sonreir aun mas a el mayor.

Ace lo llevo hasta su habitacion, menos mal no habia moros en la costa, lo acosto en su cama...

- Me voy llego tarde a la universidad, Te Amo... - Dijo esto antes de salir de la habitacion...

Luffy se tapo el rostro con la almohada - (_Como puede desir " Te amo " tan facilmente, yo en realidad no puedo, ahora que lo pienzo, el anoche lo dijo muchas veses, sera que en realidad me ama? O solo lo dice por que soy su hermano menor? Y yo creo que me enamore de el, pero no lo dije ni una sola vez, deveria desirselo?...)_ Pensaba Luffy algo confundido...

- Ah! He llegado a tiempo... -Desia Ace poniendose una bata de laboratorio, entrando a uno...

-El Viejo no a llegado? - Pregunto Ace al ver a Marco ya en el laboratorio usando unas matrices...

- No, y te has salvado, ya que llegas tarde... - Dijo Marco muy concentrado haciendo algunas combinaciones experinentales con algunos quimicos, es desir pasando el rato...

Estos dos eran estudiantes de ultimo año en la facultad de ciencias, en la universidad de Tokio, mencion quimica...

- Si, he tenido una mañana de locos...- Dijo en tono alegre...

Marco levanta la cara y ve a su compañero con cara de extrañado - Y ahora que te paso anoche ibas sufriendo una pena, y hoy estas alegre...

- Pase una noche increble con la persona que amo...- Una gran sonrisa dibujaba su rostro...

- Pero la persona que nos dijiste anoche que amas, no era que tenia pareja?.

Ace cayo en cuenta.- (_Es cierto Luffy tiene novia...)- _Pensando esto su alegria se esfumo, estaba en depresion tanto que se veia un aura oscura a su alrededor...

Marco lo noto y se apeno, "_he arruinado su buen humor..." _Penso...

Bam!, sono la puerta, un hombre grande y musculoso, entro con una bata de laboratorio tambien y una tabla de portar papeles en la mano, era el tutor de tesis de Ace y Marco, el reconocido cientifico, conocido comunmente como Barba Blanca- Sensei...

Pasaron horas, revisando la tesis y dialogando sobre el tema, su tesis esta basada en el fuego, reacciones, que es lo que lo causa, etc etc etc...

Ace explicaba asi: Se llama fuego a la reaccion qui mica de oxidacion violenta de una materia combustible, con desprendimiento de llamas, calor y gases (o humos). Es un proceso exotermico. Las llamas son las partes del fuego que emiten luz visible.

Se señala tambien como una reaccion qui mica de oxidacion rapida que es producida por la evolucion de la energi a en forma de luz y calor... BLA, BLA, BLA...

Terminaron la agotadora faena y el Sensei se fue, dejandoles un monton de correcciones por aser...

Ah! - suspiraron resignados, halaron unas sillas y se sentaron, Ace tenia en ese momento el animo por los suelos, tenia su cabeza apoyada en su mano...

- Lo olvide! - Exclamo, habia olvidado un apagador que habia quedado encendido, se levanto a apagarlo...

- Ahora que lo pienso, deviste haber pasado una noche increible...- Dijo Marco en tono de burla...

Ace se exalto, volteandose olvidando por completo la llama, pasando su mano por sobre ella, quemandose parte de esta, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor...

Marco se levanto inmediatamente y busco un botiquin de primeros auxilios, dandose a este...

- Aqui tienes, hay eunguento y vendas...- Ace lo tomo y empezo a curar su erida...

- Gracias, aunque todo fue por tu culpa! - Fulminandolo con la mirada...

- Lo siento, solo queri a sacar el tema- Dijo apenado sobandose la cabeza...

- Si claro...

- Oye lo que queria desir era, si estubo contigo es por que almenos le gustas...

- Si puede ser, pero aun no estoy trankilo...

Esa mañana Luffy hizo lo que pudo para levantarse, vestirse e irse a la universidad, aunque llego 5 minutos tarde, llego corriendo asi que estaba algo ajitado, abrio la puerta del salon y habia un homdre de espaldas viendo por la ventana, este se voltio y se alegro en sobre manera al identificar quien era, hombre alto, moreno, cabello rojo y una cicatriz en forma de garra en su rostro, vestia de traje, sonrisa inconfundible...

- Shansk!- Grito Luffy, esa era la persona que este mas abmiraba, y por la que el dicidio estudiar esa carrera, y este seria su tutor, su dia iva muy bien...

- Hola Luffy! Comenzamos?- Dijo alando una silla, Luffy se sento a su lado muy alegre, este irradiaba un aura linda y atrayente, tanto que se podrian ver brillitos a su alrededor...

- ( _Ah! No habia notado lo bien que te vez luffy, me pareses algo lindo...) _- Penso Shansk viendolo de reojo...

Continuara!...

SIIIIIII! y ese fue el capi 3 algo aburrido no?, no esperen se supone que no debe ser aburrido, total lo que quiero desir es que espero que les haya gustado, creo que el otro capi lo subire en una semana ya que, estamos en semana santa la familia viene los amigos, total me tienen de aqui haya y depaso es mi cumpleaños este jueves, cumplo 18 y mi mama me quiere realisar una reunion, total super ocupada, are todo lo posible...

Sayo! MIAU MIAU!


	4. Deseo secreto y prohibido capi 4

De verdad perdónenme! *Llorando inconsolablemente* Es que me quede sin internet! Mi peor pesadilla! Y como me la paso tan ocupada era casi imposible ir a un Cyber pero lo logre aquí esta el 4to capi! Disfrútenlo!

Capitulo IV

El pequeño noto como el pelirrojo lo miraba detenidamente…

Shansk que pasa? - Pregunto Luffy inocentemente algo intrigado…

Ah! No, este, no es nada solo recordaba cuando eras un pequeño mocoso gracioso_… (No creo que a Luffy le parezca bien, que piense de esa manera sobre el, pero como no había notado lo tierno que puede a llegar a ser este chico)_ - Dijo algo divertido ocultando la verdadera razón.

A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO GRACIOSO!- Exclamo el menor algo cabreado…

Jajajajajajaja, Hey, hey no te molestes por lo que es cierto_… (Hace tiempo no me reía tanto, se que tengo que olvidar a Mihawk, tal vez este sea mi nuevo amor)_- Siguió con tono divertido ya que le parecía graciosa la manera en que Luffy reaccionaba.

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo burlándose y riendo más que hablar de la dichosa tesis…

(_Me pregunto si Luffy esta bien esta mañana, me pareció que le dolía mucho *la imagen de Hancock se cruzo por su mente* Luffy la tiene a ella, no debí dejar que mis sentimientos me llevaran, *analizando* pero, si lo pienso el fue… el fue quien me beso primero…. Yo estoy confundido, por que el aria eso…. Anoche no tuve tiempo de pensar, la alegría y alivio que sentí cuando lo vi, causaron que me olvidara de todo, y deje que mis deseos fluyeran, será que el estuvo conmigo por que no tubo de otra…. Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro de que si lo amaba, ahora simplemente la idea de no tenerlo me destroza….)_ – Pensaba el pecoso que caminaba por alguna sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos de la universidad….

Muchas carcajadas llamaron su atención, estas salían de un aula, una de ellas se le hizo conocida…Su corazón se acelero, Se detuvo y escucho atentamente, si esa era la risa de….

¡¿Luffy?!- exclamo abriendo la puerta de golpe, Shansk y el pequeño se sorprendieron, por el cuerpo del menor recorrió una sensación caliente, su cara se torno roja, pero se sentía muy feliz de verlo allí, Ace noto la manera en la que había entrado y se disculpo….

¡Ace!- dijo Luffy cayendo en cuenta, alegre levantándose de la silla camino hacia el, el peli rojo, los miraba de manera curiosa…

El menor lo abrazo, causando gran asombro en el mayor…

Ace, el es Shansk, mi profesor de tesis, el hombre del que tanto te hable…- Ace le sonrió al peli rojo, este le devolvió la sonrisa, pero levemente se veía que era forzada.

_(Ah! El es el famoso Shansk, al fin lo conozco, pero no puedo evitar notar algo raro en el)_- pensaba Ace…

_(¿y este chico quien es, que Luffy lo abraza con tanta confianza?)_- pensaba este con algo de recelo inconscientemente.

Shansk, el es mi hermano mayor Portogas D. Ace- Dijo el pequeño volteándose mirando al peli rojo…

_(Ah! Es solo su hermano….ahora que lo pienso, por que yo… ¡Pero que estoy pensando es el pequeño Luffy!, creo que eh sido hipnotizado)_- Pensó, se puso algo inquieto al ver que estaba pensando cosas extrañas_... _Ace lo noto, el sabia perfectamente como se sentía una persona que desea o piensa algo que el sabia muy bien que era, y mas que nadie sabia que el pequeño algunas veces podía lucir muy lindo… volvió a abrazar a Luffy y sin poder evitar por su cuerpo recorrió una extraña sensación, eso eran ¡Celos!...

Un aura oscura lo rodeo, el peli rojo lo noto….

_(Con que es eso, eso no simplemente es cariño protector de hermano mayor) _– el peli rojo le dio una sonrisa algo macraba…

Las miradas eléctricas se cruzaban detrás del pequeño, quien aun estaba abrazado al pecho del pecoso tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre….

Ah! Ace me estas abrazando muy fuerte- Luffy tenia toda la cara roja, estas palabras sacaron al mayor de su trance de "Celos", soltándolo así….

Lo siento Luffy…- dijo el mayor algo culpable, observo que este tenia el rostro sonrojado, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esta era cálida y tierna, con su mano derecha la cual se había quemado ase poco, levanto el rostro del menor - Estas bien?- le pregunto, Luffy solo asintió con la cabeza.

El peli rojo sintió la sensación que estaba sobrando, se levanto de su silla…

_(Aquí hay algo raro, mejor me voy no quiero estorbarles)_, Luffy creo que debemos terminar por hoy…- dijo algo fastidiado, saliendo del aula, cerrando con algo de fuerza la puerta, Luffy no reacciono si no hasta que oyó el portazo…

Que a pasado?- se pregunto Luffy, estaba algo preocupado….. Algo lo hizo poner una expresión de terror…- QUE TE A PASADO EN LA MANO!- grito el menor al notar la mano vendada de Ace, tomo su mano para detallarla mas detenidamente, su expresión era muy preocupada…

No, solo me queme por descuido en el laboratorio, no es nada…- aclaro el mayor en tono sereno…

Pero…- Dijo Luffy mirando el rostro del mayor, sus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos…

Luffy… _(ah! Quiero…)_ - el pecoso se conmovió, era la mirada tan tierna que el adoraba este chico siempre sabia como hacer para que el se enamorara mas y mas, solo ese gesto…

Se acerco a Luffy inclino su cabeza y junto sus labios, el chico no hizo mas que sorprenderse y ponerse completamente rojo…

Eres tan lindo, no pude evitarlo, pero gracias…- susurro el pecoso al alejarse de Luffy, quien lo miraba…

_(Me a besado….)_, Debe dolerte…- dijo el pequeño con la cabeza baja…

Esto?, esto no es nada- afirmo Ace viendo su mano y luego sonriéndole- _(Es ahora o nunca….)_ pero Luffy hay, algo que si me duele un poco- dijo algo triste…

Que es?… _(Luce algo triste)_- pregunto el menor algo preocupado.

Yo, como te digo, estuve pensando y creo que lo que hice anoche no estuvo bien, y se que lo que hice hace unos momentos me contradice pero no puedo evitarlo…

Entonces no lo evites- tomando el rostro del mayor para que lo mirara a los ojos- lo que paso anoche fue por que los dos quisimos, yo quería es…..estar con….contigo….- el chico muy avergonzado lo dijo, su rostro aun seguía rojo, pero hizo el esfuerzo de decir lo que sentía.

_(El quería estar conmigo!... pero… eso explicaría el beso, como fui tan tonto de no darme cuenta antes, además y ella…..)_, Pero Luffy, no quiero ser quien se entrometa en tu relación.

Cual relación?- se pregunto Luffy quien no entendía aun.

La relación que tienes con Hancock….

Ah! Yo no la amo, además ella ya tiene otro novio…

Que?, eso quiere decir…..- se acerco y le dijo- Me alegra, entonces saldrías conmigo?…. _(Se que esto no esta bien pero quiero tenerte, quiero tenerte junto a mi…) _

El corazón de Luffy palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, la mirada del mayor era tan sincera, ese sentimiento de verdad estaría bien?, después de todo son hermanos, pero eso no evitaba que el pequeño se sintiera completamente enamorado de el… Completamente sonrojado miraba al suelo….

Cayó su respuesta, Ace estaba impaciente, se acerco mas, tomo su rostro y junto sus frentes, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, algunas lagrimas rodaron por parte del mayor…

Esta, bien si no quieres no voy a arrastrarte, lo que si quiero que tengas en claro es que estoy muy enamorado de ti, en realidad no se cuando comencé a amarte de esta manera, pero te amo, te amo, y ahora quiero que lo sepas…

Como podría llegar a ser tan sincero, Luffy sentía que moriría era demasiado, como no pudo darse cuenta que el amor de su vida seria aquella persona que siempre estuvo allí con el, y que esa persona lo amara de tal manera, un amor que el estaba empezando a sentir a máxima potencia, y que no perdería…

Luffy borro la distancia que los separaba, abrazándolo fuerte, y beso tímidamente sus labios, Ace solo lo disfruto un momento, puso sus manos por la cintura del menor y lo abrazo mas fuerte, asiendo mas intenso el beso, quiso explorar su boca y lo logro, sintiendo cada rincón de ella, Luffy solo sentía aquella boca que devoraba la suya en un apasionado beso…

Dejo de besarlo….

Entonces eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo…. Estoy muy feliz, por que te adoro Luffy….- le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, el menor solo estaba muy rojo y apenado, es cierto que el es interactivo, algo tonto y otras cosas pero cuando esta con Ace se siente tan vulnerable y protegido al mismo tiempo…

Si, quiero….. salir…contigo…..- dijo algo avergonzado el pequeño…

Salieron del aula encontrándose con Marco quien caminaba por allí, este se les quedo mirando curioso, en ese momento apareció Usopp el cual se llevo al sonrojado Luffy…

Tu hermano esta enfermo?- pregunto marco, al distraído Ace quien miraba por donde se había ido su lindo hermano…

No, para nada…..- Dijo Ace quien había escuchado de milagro la pregunta, respondió con una gran sonrisa…

A marco se le dibujo una sonrisa algo picara, esa sonrisa de enamorado que puso Ace solo la había visto dos veces en el, esta mañana cuando llego alegre por haber estado con la persona que ama, y justo en ese momento….

_(Ja!, sabia que estabas muy enamorado pero lo que si me sorprende es que sea de tu hermano, aunque se que no son hermanos de sangre, me alegro por ti Ace, al parecer por la cara de Luffy el también te ama…..)_- pensaba divertido Marco, quien observaba al atontado Ace….- Y, entonces eres Gay, de a verlo sabido, jamás me hubiese cambiado junto a ti en educación física, cuando estábamos en preparatoria, jajajajajaja…- Decía bromeando y riendo…

QUE TE PASA, DE DONDE SACAS ESO!- Dijo sorprendido Ace, algo indignado….

Solo lo que es obvio, lo que nunca sospeche que seria con tu hermano…- Dijo divertido…

Te has dado cuenta?!- Dijo apenado el pecoso, como hizo para darse cuenta….

Marco solo comenzó a reír, y puso su mano en el hombro de Ace….

Amigo, te conozco demasiado bien, además solo basta con verlos juntos, y esas caras que cargaban lo decían a gritos, dime que estaban haciendo allí adentro…- Dijo marco señalando el salón.

Sin comentarios…..- Dijo Ace volteando el rostro…

El rubio solo se limitaba a reír….

Hey se me a ocurrido algo bueno, te presto la casa de la playa, allí no hay nadie si se van en tu moto no serán mas de 20 minutos llegar hay, así pasan toda la noche "solos"- Dijo pícaramente Marco metiendo ideas locas en la cabeza de Ace….

Pero…. Si, es muy buena idea, gracias Marco…- Dijo alegre el pecoso…

Ya, ya no me lo agradezcas ya me lo pagaras algún día…..- Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda a el…

Ah marco lo que si es extraño, es que no te de asco que yo sea Gay…..

Bueno eso es por que…. También estoy enamorado de un hombre…..- Dijo en un tono, esta vez serio….

Que!, quien es?- Dijo Ace algo sorprendido ante tal confesión….

Thatch…- Menciono el rubio algo nostálgico…

Amigo, se lo que lo que se siente, así que tienes todo mi apoyo…- Ace sabia la situación de Marco ya que Thatch es un buen amigo de ellos pero este esta pronto a casarse con la mujer mas hermosa según el…

Bueno dejemos el tema, volviendo al tuyo, ten- le entrego en la mano las llaves- estas son las llaves, no destruyan la casa tortolos…- esto ultimo lo dijo yéndose caminando, dejando sin palabras al pecoso…

Ya era casi la hora de almorzar, y Ace estaba sentado en una banca del parque que esta al lado de la universidad, estaba apunto de irse cuando vio a alguien conocido quien le saludo…

Hola! Ace que ases tan solo hay, deberías irte a almorzar además ya no hay mas clases….

_(Que oportuno ase unas horas me entero de que Marco ama a alguien, y esa persona se me aparece en frente….), _ah! Hola Thatch, quise sentarme un rato a pensar, con esto de las tesis ya no hay tiempo para nada no crees….- Dijo alegre el pecoso asiéndole señas al chico para que se sentara junto a el…

Hombre agradable, peli anaranjado oscuro, un candado como barba curiosamente negro, vestía jeans, y una camisa de color verde claro…

Y que lo digas- Dijo resignado Thatch….

Que pasa, se te oye algo afligido- pregunto algo curioso en pecoso…

Nat, mi prometida se fue al extranjero ase un mes y escuche por su prima y que anda con un italiano, ya no se que pensar…- conto triste el chico…

_(Esto tiene que ser broma, esto esta como caído del cielo, Marco conste que con lo que voy a ser no te debo nada), _De verdad amigo que lastima,- Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de este, a forma de consuelo…- Thatch, te puedo pedir un favor?...

Claro, cual?...

Este, marco me va a prestar su casa en la playa, y no tiene donde quedarse, será que le puedes dar posada por esta noche en tu apartamento?...- pregunto algo dudoso Ace…

Esta bien, claro, ase tiempo que no lo veo será bueno compartir tiempo de amigos…- Dijo alegre el peli naranja….

Gracias!….- Dijo Ace Levantándose para irse- Nos vemos!- se despidió y se fue, definitivamente hoy era un día excelente…

Robín, no crees que es raro?- pregunto Nami a la mencionada…

Si navegante_san, que capitán_san no este devorando la comida aun es extremadamente raro- Afirmo la peli negro…

Estaban todos reunidos almorzando en casa de Sanji, quien los avía invitado, y quien podría negarse a tal invitación ya que su comida es deliciosa…

Era cierto que el almuerzo aun no estaba listo, pero conociendo a Luffy estaría discutiendo que tiene hambre y quiere comida, y además a pesar de estar en la sartén caliente metería la mano, pero esta vez no, solo se limitaba a esperar…

_(Salir como pareja, es tan irreal, cada vez mas siento que este sentimiento me envuelve, mi corazón aun no deja de latir fuerte, y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…..)_- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas…

El pequeño chopper, salto de su silla al ver el estado de Luffy, fue directo a examinarlo… todos miraban atentos…

Listo!- Dijo el rubio poniendo los espectaculares platos sobre la mesa…

Platos llenos de deliciosas comidas, apariencia hermosa, aroma incomparable…. No duro mucho para que Luffy reaccionara y empezara a devorar todo a su paso…

Todos suspiraron aliviados, allí estaba su querido Luffy haciendo lo de siempre….

Se hizo de noche Ace y Luffy ya estaban en casa, Ace en el sofá leyendo un libro, y Luffy revoloteando en la cocina diciéndole a Dadan, que preparara la cena…

Alguien entro a la casa, era Garp quien había llegado…

Ya llegue- Dijo avisando a todos que había llegado…

Bienvenido!- Dijeron todos en coro…

Ace dejo de leer su libro…

Viejo, voy a salir con Luffy, nos quedaremos en casa de un amigo, solo para avisarte…- Dijo en tono sereno…

Luffy se asomo desde la cocina y sonrojado – conmigo?- pregunto…

Jajajaja que bueno que se vuelvan a portar como hermanos, ya se habían distanciado mucho, no hay problema…- Dijo alegre el abuelo!

Luffy quedo sin palabras, pero no se negó a tan repentina situación…

Todos sentados a la mesa, terminaban de cenar, Ace había terminado su plato se levanto, tomo sus llaves, el tiene una hermosa moto negra que solo utiliza para salir ya que prefiere caminar hasta la universidad, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba…

Nos vamos Luffy- este estaba terminando de comer su octavo plato…

El pequeño se levanto, y camino junto con su hermano quien sonreía tiernamente, fueron hasta el garaje, Ace encendió la moto, Luffy estaba emocionado cuando se trataba de la moto le encantaba por que sentía la adrenalina, se podría decir que es debido a su espíritu de aventura…

Y partieron rumbo a la casa de playa…

En eso, Marco cenaba en un pequeño restauran…

_(ah, esto esta rico, enserio que día),_- pensaba….

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y contesto…

Hola…

Ah, hola marco?

Si soy yo…

Hola! Soy Thatch, Ace me dijo que le prestaste tu casa, me dijo que te diera posada, así que hay que pasar una noche de amigos!- su voz se oiga alegre…

_(Thatch?, Ace eres un…!... ah, bueno….)_, ah si que bueno, entonces voy para tu apartamento, llevare cerveza….

Claro!

Colgó su teléfono, pago la cuenta, salió del restaurante, entro a una tienda de víveres y compro suficiente cerveza y alguna que otra tontería de comida…

Se dirigía al apartamento de este…

_( Que estabas pensando Ace, *ya me lo pagaras algún día*, eso es, no cabe duda que eres un buen amigo)- _pensaba esto justo cuando llego frente a un edificio, donde se encontraba el lugar a donde se dirigía…

_(vamos a ver que pasa….)- _pensó antes de entrar al edificio…

Ellos iban a gran velocidad, ya al horizonte se veía la playa, no pasaron 5 minutos cuando ya habían llegado, linda casa…..

Estaciono la moto en el garaje, abrió la casa, un habiente acogedor, Luffy camina por ella para explorarla, cuando iba por la sala, Ace lo abrazo por detrás…

Te quiero- le dijo, asiendo que se volviera a sonrojar…

El mayor lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Luffy en el interior quería besarlo así que, se voltio y unió sus labios, un beso mas que apasionado era uno de esos en e cual se disfruta, el sabor y textura de los labios de la persona que quieres…

Por que ellos, mas que desearse y amarse son el uno para el otro…

Continuara!

Bueno hasta aquí!, la historia va bien ellos están juntos que felicidad! Los adoro tanto… y espero que no me estrangulen por la reciente parejita! *Con temor* x favor no me maten!

Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario!


End file.
